Sugar Rush
by Kaiyu-chan
Summary: YxYY pairing, and it's the sequel to "So Many Questions". R&R please! Lime warning


"Sugar Rush"  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews, minna-san! ^-^ Now here's the second chapter! ^^;; Titled "Sugar Rush" by A*TEENS, this is a really nice song. ^^ Like I said, it'll all be one-shots, so please review! Sequel to So Many Questions, and this one has A LOT OF LIME! ^_^ No lemon yet, though.  
  
Lilly_starwind: Ok, here's more! ^^;; Glad you say it's cute...my first fic.  
  
Dagger5: thanks...I read all your fics--they're really, really good!  
  
Come_thee_hither: Ok, here's the second chapter! You write pretty nicely too!  
  
Koiishi_No_Tenshi: I'm continuing it, don't worry...glad you like it!  
  
Ryou, love?  
  
Ryou: Kaibasetoyuna doesn't own YGO, and never will. Goes double for the song.  
  
Thank you...uhm, Baku-chan?  
  
Bakura: She. Does. Not. Want flames from all of you. And since she doesn't wanna say it--it's shounen-ai, boixboi love. IF you don't like it, I don't care, just get out. If you do, leave a review and come on in!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~I get a high whenever you're around  
  
Sweeping from my head to my toes  
  
I gotta get my feet back on the ground~  
  
'Whenever I see him, it's as if I'm on a sugar high...he is so beautiful, it's a crime.' Yugi thought as he walked with Yami towards the shop, after school. A warm, fuzzy sensation swept from his head to his little toes, and his heart beat incredibly fast whenever Yami was around.  
  
*bump* Yugi Motou accidentally walked into a post when Yami's hand came out, protecting his face from the steel post. /Arigatou, mou hitori no boku,/ Yugi said shyly.  
  
Yami chuckled.  
  
//You have to get your feet back on the ground, Aibou. Why? Are you thinking of *someone*?//  
  
Yugi smiled and blushed.  
  
/Hai.../  
  
~cuz you make me go out of my way  
  
crossing the line making my say what I have in mind~  
  
//Will you tell me who it is, then?// Yami asked. Yugi's large eyes widened for a minute (if they can).  
  
/Maybe you would hate me if you knew about who I love./  
  
//Eh??? It's *love* and not *like*? Must be a special person, then.// Yami said softly.  
  
/Hai...he is...because.../ Yugi blushed hotly.  
  
//Because...?// Yami prompted.  
  
~You make me so excited  
  
And I don't wanna fight it  
  
I start to blush  
  
You are my Sugar Rush  
  
Ain't nothing better baby  
  
Is it for real or maybe?  
  
I start to blush  
  
You are my Sugar Rush~  
  
Ducking inside their home in back of the Game Shop, Yugi still blushed.  
  
//Well?// Yami asked softly.  
  
"He's perfect. Sweet, beautiful, hot, sexy...but I'd know that he'd *never* like me." Yugi said quietly, sitting on the couch. It broke Yami's heart to see his precious little Aibou be so sad, and noticed that Yugi had draped a blanket around himself, and was shivering.  
  
"It's too cold...." Yugi said quietly. Yami approached Yugi and said, "Aa, hai." Yugi looked lost like a little puppy buried in that blanket, so Yami gently brought Yugi towards his lap. Yugi squeaked. "Yami...." he whispered gently, but Yami just smiled and petted his hair.  
  
A few minutes later, Yami heard Yugi purring like a kitten. 'You are so cute....especially when you mewl, little one...' Gently, he lay down on the couch, so Yugi was on his stomach. "Mmm...Yami..." he whispered, crawling towards him like the angel he was.  
  
Yugi, in the meantime was feeling...strange. Like he had the strongest urge to kiss Yami, but was scared. 'Maybe if I pretend I'm asleep...' He thought, as Yugi crawled up until he felt that only a tiny gap was separating them from kissing.  
  
'Yugi....will he?' Yami wondered, gulping. Yugi was so cute asleep; his hair was a bit touseled, and clad in his white top and pants did nothing to mar his beauty. Gently, one finger absently traced Yami's jawline.  
  
"A-aibou?" Yami whispered softly. Yugi's large amethyst eyes opened, a bit sleepily. But that only served to make his appearance more..erotic.  
  
"Yami....you wanna know who I love?"  
  
Yami nodded. Yugi's nimble fingers caressed his lips. Yami closed his eyes. "A-aibou..."  
  
Quickly, Yami felt something soft on his lips, and when he opened his wine- red eyes, there was Yugi...kissing him.  
  
~I got a sweet and fine taste for you  
  
It might me too obvious but  
  
I can't help my self from what I do~  
  
Yugi smiled. /...you taste like cinnamon. How do I taste?/ Yami smiled.  
  
//Like sugar.//  
  
/Then I could be your sugar rush, ne?/ Yugi asked, sweeping his tongue across Yami's lips. Gently, Yami parted his lips and Yugi's tongue delved inside, intertwining his tongue with Yami's.  
  
//Mmmmmm.....you don't look like a seme.//  
  
Yugi smiled impishly, all the while not breaking the kiss.  
  
/Oh, I am...believe me./  
  
As they broke for air, Yami said, "You loved me?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "Who did you think it was? Seto? Tea? Yami...I need you. You're the other half of my soul."  
  
//Have you been reading my script?// Yami asked, raising one eyebrow.  
  
/No./  
  
~cuz you make me go out of my way  
  
crossing the line  
  
making my say what I have in mind~  
  
"What made you decide you loved me?" Yami asked his little love, who was still sitting on top of his chest.  
  
"Since the day I solved the puzzle. I knew we were meant to be." Yugi mumbled, as he jumped on top of Yami, who was still lying down. As Yugi's head fell to Yami's chest, he whispered, "Ai shiteru, mou hitori no boku."  
  
//And I you, my hitori no ore.//  
  
Yugi smiled, but this time, Yami captured his lips within a kiss.  
  
~You make me so excited  
  
And I don't wanna fight it  
  
I start to blush  
  
You are my Sugar Rush  
  
Ain't nothing better baby  
  
Is it for real or maybe?  
  
I start to blush  
  
You are my Sugar Rush~  
  
Yami moved downwards, planting butterfly kisses all over Yugi. He squirmed and let out a sweet mewl. /Y-y-yami.../  
  
Yami smiled into his Aibou's neck. //You had your fun. Now it's my turn.//  
  
'Really my Aibou is so sweet...like I just swallowed sugar, marshmallows and caramel...mmmmm....caramel....NO! Must keep thoughts R...' Yami thought, as he found the spot where neck met shoulder, and started to suck and nip at it feverishly.  
  
/No...that's gonna leave a mark...yyyyyyaaaaammmmmmiiiiii..../  
  
//Just the way I love you baby. So I'm *sure* you are mine and mine alone.// Yami replied softly, as he looked at his handiwork. A beautiful rose-red mark grinned back up at Yami, and he smiled.  
  
~Baby you're my Sugar Rush  
  
I get weak and talk too much  
  
You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted  
  
Baby you're my Sugar Rush  
  
I get weak and talk too much~  
  
Much later, Yami had carried Yugi to the bed they shared, and locked the door.  
  
Needless to say, they were busy the whole night.  
  
/Y-yami!!! Harder....push harder...god....so good...Yami..../  
  
//Mmmm..so hot, so tight.....my Aibou....ai shiteru!//  
  
The next thing they knew, Yugi let out a scream that woke up the neighbors, screaming out his lover's name.  
  
"YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAMMMMMMIIIIII!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry about the not-so-lemon. I can't write 'em yet, but when I do....I think the third and last songfic triology will have lemon....just don't report me to FF.NET! Or else I'll move this to mediaminer. ^^ 


End file.
